Get Out
Get Out ''is a Hello Neighbour Song written by DAGames Lyrics 1 So you're new to this block Welcome to the ride of your life Just keep away And your life will be pleasant, you'll find Some secrets are best let go '''So stop knocking on my damn front door' I'll find you and I'll kick you out of sight For you see As much as I look like I've Got stuff left for you My house is not a place To steal all my clues I know you're new here But you should think twice before you come near I'm smarter than your average neighbor too I don't care what you do Pre-Chorus Don't step Into my house Because you can just tip toe quiet as a mouse (Don't fool around) Chorus Hello! I'm your neighbor Goodbye I'll see you later This place was not for you to look and see Take it from me! Hello! You're in danger Good riddance To your behavior You may think I'm the devil And I wish your lives in peril Let me spell this out for you I'm just your neighbor Now get out Where are you now? Play hide and seek! But I'll always find you out Now get out You're a nuisance to my plans Now get out Now get out 2 My house is huge, yeah It's 2000 feet high This does not give you the right To provoke what's behind I keep myself away So there's no right reason for you to say That a sneak peek of my building is defined For you see I've had more tremors Than your soul needs to know Your curiosity will make you my foe My love was always there Until some mad man gave me despair Now please get off my lawn or I will show Don't make me explode Pre-Chorus Don't step Into my house Because you can just tip toe quiet as a mouse (Don't fool around) Chorus Hello! I'm your neighbor Goodbye I'll see you later This place was not for you to look and see Take it from me! Hello! You're in danger Good riddance To your behavior You may think I'm the devil And I wish your lives in peril Let me spell this out for you I'm just your neighbor Now get out Where are you now? Play hide and seek! But I'll always find you out Now get out You're a nuisance to my plans Now get out Bridge You think I don't know where you are, my boy? You don't think I know? My cameras are always watching! You best keep your tushie prepared! I'm ready to knock some sense into you! Haven't you heard? Be kind to your neighbor Read a damn book or something! 3 La la la la Keep away! Stay away! La la la la Take your head out of the clouds La la la la You're getting closer to the door You don't wanna know Just go! Don't go right down to the basement so low! So you've found it... Are you happy with yourself? You nosy little f- I told you not to look You're scarred I told you you wouldn't get far Get out of my house! Chorus Hello! I'm your neighbor Goodbye! I'll see you later This place was not for you to look and see Take it from me Hello! You're in danger Good riddance to your behavior You may think I'm the devil and I wish your lives in peril Let me spell this out for you I'm just your neighbor Now get out Where are you now? Play hide and seek! But I'll always find you out Now get out You're a nuisance to my plans Now get out You're a nuisance to my plans! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Trivia * The instrumental was re-used for the DAGames Medley / Dagames Founders Pack #1 Category:DAGames Music